


father figures.

by bunnysuh



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, and we could never go wrong with johndo, but we have johndo, guess ill fail, i wrote this at 1 am bec im too lazy to print my notes, or do my homework, parents!johndo cos why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22551397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysuh/pseuds/bunnysuh
Summary: Johnny came home to the loves of his life but ended up plotting the death of a cheating bastard.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	father figures.

Johnny opened the door of his shared apartment with Doyoung, and somehow, the air felt different. The TV isn't turned on to some rom-com movie picked out from Netflix, and Doyoung isn't even crouched down on his usual position in the couch, nibbling on something unhealthy.

The sniffling sounds coming from the bedroom, however, is what caught Johnny's attention. What's more curious is that the sobs don't sound like Doyoung's. It's more pitchy, and for the lack of better word, more feminine. Like it's coming from a teenage girl.

Johnny didn't even bother knocking to let his presence known; he just opened the door to investigate and there he saw his 20-year old daughter, sobbing in Doyoung's arms as she lays on her side, while her Daddy Doie, who's propping his head on one elbow to keep himself up, comforts her by running his hands up and down her arms. 

Doyoung noticed Johnny come in, who in turn quirked his eyebrows as if to ask what's happening.

"Mark," Doyoung mouthed. 

Johnny didn't try to probe further. Instead, he climbed into bed beside his daughter.

"Hey, sunshine, what happened?" Johnny poked her side to get her attention.

Hearing the voice of her father somehow brought so much comfort. At the same time, it almost felt like a permission to be vulnerable.

"Daddy! Mark cheated on me," Elise turned to him, crying so much again. Johnny didn't even have the time to process the information as his daughter clung to him, putting her arms around his torso while she cries her heart out.

Johnny just held his daughter, letting her feel all these things. Besides, after all the crying, he knows she'll tell him the whole story - something she surely got from her late mother.

Unfortunately, Elise fell asleep in his father's arms from too much crying, so the details about this hell of an asshole named Mark are gonna have to wait. Doyoung, on the other hand, seemed to notice this, by how Johnny's brows are furrowed as he looks at his sleeping daughter.

"Mark cheated on her with her best friend, love," Doyoung started filling in Johnny with the details, "but she's her mother's daughter, of course she didn't back down. She poured ice cold water on the both of them and walked out of the restaurant she caught them at. But you know, she can only take so much. She immediately went here, crying, looking for you." 

"Thank you so much for comforting her on my behalf, Doie. I really appreciate it," Johnny said as he reached for Doyoung's face. 

"Of course, she's like my own daughter now, you know. It's an honor to be part of her life," Doyoung replied as he holds Johnny's hand that's caressing his face. 

"I love you both so much," Johnny kissed Elise's forehead then turned to Doyoung to do the same. 

"And that Mark kid better watch out. His death will come first thing in the morning," Johnny scoffs, positioning himself beside his daughter as he holds her and Doyoung, allowing sleep claim their tired bodies.

**Author's Note:**

> Ali here with another word vomit. Sent this to Syd first thing in the morning now here we are 🤷 feel free to send your thoughts


End file.
